Corpse Party: Accursed Dimension
Corpse Party: Accursed Dimension is a fangame made by Silparion. Plot The story is set in Heavenly Host Elementary School, an elementary school that was torn down following the murders and disappearances of several of its staff and students. By the start of the story, it tells the story of another school called Kurashiki Academy High School. During the last few days before the end of the semester, a group of students from Kurashiki is getting prepared for a cosplay contest of the school's festival. One of the students suggests to perform some mysterious ritual she has found on the internet which is said to bring good fortune and she believes it possibly makes them win the contest. Unfortunately, they never know what is really going to happen... Characters The cast of characters consists of students from Kurashiki Academy High School. *Akiko Shinonome - Akiko is the class representative of Kurashiki Academy Senior High's Classroom 3-1. She is a fragile girl and can be a bit of an airhead sometimes. *Asuka Akiyama - Asuka is a student from Kurashiki Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-3. She is energetic, wise and is a close friend to Setsuna. She is also a librarian. *Chika Satomi - Shika is a student from Kurashiki Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-3. She is a diligent and chatty girl who loves talking on her cell phone for hours. *Hideki Shinomiya - Hideki is a student from Kurashiki Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-3. He is a friendly and clumsy boy who always makes mistakes. He often gets scolded by Miko. *Kanade Yamanaka - Kanade is a student from Kurashiki Academy Senior High's Classroom 3-1. She is a generous girl that always cares for others. She often visits Miko and her junior students to give advises. *Kanna Akihiko - Kanna is a student from Kurashiki Academy Junior High's Classroom 2-6. She is a kind and innocent girl who loves her older sister a lot. *Masato Mitsuharu - Masato is a student from Kurashiki Academy Senior High's Classroom 3-1. He is an intelligent boy and acts calmly. He also talks less is not very sociable. *Miko Yamashita - Miko is the class representative of Kurashiki Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-3. She is self-confident and always acts cold to other students. She is also given the title of "Egocentric Class Rep". *Ryoto Sakuraba - Ryoto is a student from Kurashiki Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-3. He is a bit delinquent and does not attend classes often. He always picks a fight with Miko and gets defeated. *Setsuna Akihiko - Setsuna is a student from Kurashiki Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-3. She is a cheerful girl that may act dishonest with her feelings when being nervous. Kanna is her younger sister. *Yuki Kurosawa - Yuki is a student from Kurashiki Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-3. He is an enthusiastic boy and never hesitates to give help to anyone who's in need. External Link *RPG Maker VX forum page. Category:Fan Works Category:Fan Games Category:Corpse Party: Accursed Dimension Category:Demo